The Kiss
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: My version of when Tristan and Rory kissed. It has a happy ending. Please RR! FINISHED!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.r

"I can't believe that I kissed Tristan!" Rory thought as she ran from the room, where a stunned Tristan sat, and through the party until she found Lane.

"Are you okay?" Lane asked her.

"Can we just go, please?" Rory asked.

"Of course" Lane answered.

When they reached the car, Lane turned to Rory. "Rory, you're crying. What happened?" Lane questioned.

Rory waited until they were in the car and had strapped in, before speaking.

"I kissed Tristan."

Lane sucked in a breath. "The guy that was with that girl, who was being rude to him?"

"Yes" Rory said with a nod.

"The guy that you told me is horrible?" Lane asked.

"Yes, Lane, yes!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well" Lane began.

"I don't want to talk about it, Lane." 

"All right" Lane agreed as she settled in for the ride home.

Rory dropped Lane off in front of her house, and then drove past the diner.

She saw Lorelai sitting at the counter jawing with Luke. But Rory didn't feel like company, so she drove home, changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed with a book.

But for once in her life, Rory found that she couldn't read. 

Instead of seeing the words on the page, her mind kept playing the scene of the kiss over and over again.

It was then that Rory realized that she couldn't simply shove it to the back of her mind and forget about it. No, she would have to confront, and analyze it.

Sighing, she set the book on her nightstand and fluffed her pillows.

"_I kissed Tristan and then I started crying. Why did I kiss him? Could it mean that I like_ _him_?" Rory wondered.

"_If I told mom, then she would say if I kissed him then I must like him. But do I really like, like him or did we kiss just because we were both upset? Or was it something more_?" 

Rory realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere, moved on. 

"Oka_y, I started crying after we kissed_. _Was it because it reminded me of Dean or because I let Tristan win the little game that he's been playing ever since we met_?"

As she sat there thinking about it all, Rory realized that it wasn't either one of those.

She had started crying because when they kissed, she realized that she really and truly liked Tristan.

Rory sat straight up at this realization. "I really like Tristan" she breathed.

Jumping up out of bed, she raced into the living room and grabbed the phone.

Realizing that she didn't know his phone number, Rory hurried back to her room and grabbed her Chilton directory, and punched in the numbers.

A minute later, Tristan himself answered. "Hello, Dugray residence."

"Hi Tristan, it's Rory."

Tristan's eyes bugged out and he gripped the phone so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Tristan, are you still there?" Rory asked when he didn't say anything.

Tristan took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, I'm here."

"Can you come over here for a minute?" Rory questioned.

Tristan frowned. " Why?"

"I want to tell you something," Rory told him.

"Well, all right" Tristan said reluctantly.

Rory smiled and gave him directions to her house.

Rory hung up and began to pace. She knew that it would take him at least half an hour to get there. So, she plopped down on the couch and flicked the TV on.

As she was scrolling through the channels, it occurred to her that Lorelai was still not home.

"_Probably still jawing with Luke_" Rory thought with a laugh.

Finally, she heard a car pull up. And since she had taken Lorelai's car to the party, she knew that it had to be Tristan.

Flicking off the television, she hurried to the front door, and stepped out onto the porch.

Tristan was slowly walking up toward the door.

"_I wonder if she's going to yell at me about our kiss_?" Tristan thought when he saw Rory standing on the porch waiting for him.

As soon as he reached her, Rory grabbed his hand and spoke, "I would invite you in, but my mom's not home. So, we'll have to sit out here."

Tristan nodded, and allowed Rory to lead him over to a couple of chairs that were sitting on the porch.

But before he could even sit down she paced back to the stairs, leading to the driveway.

Tristan followed her and asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Rory shook her head, and looked up at him. "Tristan, I like you."

Tristan blinked. "You what?"

"I realized that I like you" Rory said.

Tristan cocked an eyebrow. "And when did you come to that conclusion?"

"After we kissed," Rory told him.

"But you started crying" Tristan said.

"I know, but I cried because I realized that I really do like, like you, but it took me awhile to actually admit it to myself" Rory told him.

A smile lit up Tristan's face and he kissed her.

Lorelai walked up just in time to see Tristan pull Rory into his embrace and kiss her.

Lorelai's eyes bugged out and she marched up to them and tapped Rory's shoulder.

Rory spun around. "Oh, hi mom."

Lorelai stared at her. "Rory, would you like to introduce the boy that you were kissing?"

Rory blushed. "This is Tristan. Tristan meet my mom."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" Tristan said politely.

Lorelai stared at him. "Hm, so this is Tristan. Now, a.k.a. your new boyfriend?"

Rory blushed again, and peeked at Tristan. "I'm not sure."

Lorelai cocked an eyebrow and stared pointedly at Tristan.

"If she'll be my girlfriend," he answered.

Rory smiled and kissed his check. "Of course."

Lorelai grinned at them and grabbed Rory's arm. "Okay, new boyfriend, it's time you went home."

Tristan smiled as he headed for his car.

"See you at school" Rory called before Lorelai pulled her inside.

Tristan waved. "Okay, see you. I'll call you."

Lorelai shut the door and smiled at Rory. "Okay, kiddo. Explanation tomorrow. You need to get to bed."

Rory smiled back at her. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too" Lorelai answered.

"Goodnight." Lorelai said.

"Goodnight" Rory called.

Lorelai smiled. "Well, she's over Dean and we have a happy ending after all."

A/N: What did you guys think? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied, bleeped out with stars, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
